powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
End Game (Megaforce)
:For the RPM episode, see End Game (RPM). End Game is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the last part of the two-part series finale. This episode marks the final appearance of The Messenger and Metal Alice. Synopsis When Cyborg Vrak, Metal Alice and the Messenger launch a vicious attack against the Mega Rangers, it will take all their powers and abilities to save the earth. Plot After a heated battle against Cyborg Vrak, the rangers are weakened and their morphers are burnt. The Messenger then arrives and reveals Vrak's identity as a prince to the rangers. He then attacks and demorphs the rangers, but they don't give up and continue to fight the Messenger unmorphed. Robo Knight appears and fights the Messenger alone and is defeated. He then transfers his morpher's energy to the Gosei Morphers and hands his Robo Blaster to Troy. With their powers restored, they manage to defeat the Messenger, but before he explodes, he reveals that he is only first on a long list of invaders of Earth. Vrak recovers and tries to fight the rangers but is stopped by Metal Alice, who battles the rangers instead. After a quick fight, the rangers defeat her. Vrak walks over to where The Messenger's head is. The Messenger's head tells Vrak to run, saying that the Armada is coming and they will not recognize him is his cyborg form. The rangers demorph and try to find Robo Knight, who has disappeared. Gosei alerts the rangers that the Armada is about to attack. The rangers re-morph and the Armada begins its invasion. The rangers run in the forest, but Troy takes a different path to find Robo Knight. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows (Red Megaforce Ranger) *John Mark as Noah Carver (Blue Megaforce Ranger) *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling (Black Megaforce Ranger) *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran (Yellow Megaforce Ranger) *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall (Pink Megaforce Ranger) *Chris Auer as Robo Knight (voice) *Jason Hood as Vrak (voice) *Sophie Henderson as Metal Alice (voice) *Andrew Laing as The Messenger (voice) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword (x2), Gosei Dynamic (in Megaforce Blaster without Snake Axe, Tiger Claw, and Shark Bowgun), Miracle Gosei Power, Twistornado (2x; 2nd use for Trifusion), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic (in Megaforce Blaster without Snake Axe, Tiger Claw, and Shark Bowgun), Miracle Gosei Power, Twistornado (2x; 2nd use for Trifusion), Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe, Gosei Dynamic (in Megaforce Blaster without Dragon Sword and Phoenix Shot), Miracle Gosei Power, Rockrush (2x; 2nd use for Trifusion), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Megaquake (attempted) *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic (in Megaforce Blaster without Dragon Sword and Phoenix Shot), Miracle Gosei Power, Rockrush (2x; 2nd use for Trifusion), Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic (in Megaforce Blaster without Dragon Sword and Phoenix Shot), Defenstream, Miracle Gosei Power, Seashower (2x; 2nd use for Trifusion), Miracle Gosei Dynamic *Robo Knight - Vulcan Cannon (x2), Knight Dynamic (x2), Seashower, Trifusion Notes *When the rangers come to get Troy, he is found practicing shirtless. When Emma sees him she clearly looks over his body with an attracted look. *Metal Alice is destroyed for the second and final time in this episode. *The Messenger is "destroyed" in this episode. **In the scene used for the Messenger's defeat, it's actually a Goseiger footage showing Jogon of the Ningyo's defeat. *When Sky Dynamic was used, Troy says it, though not Emma. *Metal Alice foreshadows the joining of the Historic Rangers by saying "Even if you had a hundred more rangers beside you, you couldn't stop me!" *First appearance of the Armada's foot soldiers, the basic X Borgs and higher Bruisers. *The scenes adapted from Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle are either reshot or heavily edited to exclude Robo Knight from them. *This episode is recapped during the next episode Super Megaforce. The same concept was used when Power Rangers Turbo's final episode was recapped during the first episode of Power Rangers In Space. *This would be the final episode of the series to utilize Goseiger footage, until the Super Megaforce episode, Vrak Is Back. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) http://www.megapowerbrasil.com/2013/10/power-rangers-megaforce-spoilers-dos.html (Armada invasion footage) (similar scene) Category:Episode Category:Season Finales